warcraft gaim
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: when tamashii souto ends up in the world of warcraft with his dx sengoku driver and gaim set he must help the alliance stop the lich king from taking over. As the warring rider gaim! "now this is my stage now and you undead are not wellcome!"


**World of warcraft gaim**

**summary: when tamashii souto ends up in the world of warcraft with his dx sengoku driver and gaim set he must help the alliance stop the lich king from taking over. As the warring rider gaim! "now this is my stage now and you undead are not wellcome!"**

**chapter one enter the sengoku rider**

**it was an ordinary day for one tamashii 'soul' souto he had just watched the 23rd episode of kamen rider gaim and was exhighted about the katchidoki arms. He had ordered that lockseed in advanced with the dj gun to go with his dx sengoku driver and gaim set. He even gotten a genesis driver drive bay off eBay and gotten the energy lockseeds of the current jinba arms gaim used so far. Tamashii was a dark blue haired amber eyed nineteen year old with a lean frame wearing a dark blue trench coat over a black long-sleeve shirt and dark blue pants with black combat boots on his feet. stitched onto the back of the trench coat was gaim's symbol in white. Clipped to his silver belt was a clip with the orange lockseed hanging from it. He had modified the lock seed holder on his sengoku driver to hold all of the lockseeds he owned. What was different about the belt was that he had switched the clips for the masou saber and lockseed holder on the belt. He had put on the driver and placed the drive bay from the genesis driver in his pocket and placed the masou saber in it's slot. He was distracted from the episode when he heard his door bell. Opening it was greeted with the delivery man who handed soul the package. After signing for it soul thanked the man and went back to his desk where he opened it to see the lockseed and gun he ordered. Clipping the lockseed onto the modified lock holder soul placed the DJ gun in the large pocket of his trench coat with that he finished the episode and decided to play world of warcraft. But when he clicked on the desktop icon he saw a bright flash.**

**(opening – just live more)**

**Got it, move… wow…**

**Don't say no, just live more!  
Don't say no, just live more!**

**It's survival, you gotta move  
When life's in a warring state  
Who's got the strength to win  
Now that all the locks are open?**

**(Don't say no, just live more)  
Where will you find…  
(Don't say no, just live more)  
And how will you use  
The forbidden fruit?**

**The wind of the moment has its own message to share  
(It's blowin' stronger and stronger  
'Till it reaches you)  
Your dreams and future may seem so far away…  
(When you've got all you can out of life,  
That's when you can stop)**

**But don't let life get you down  
(Keep your head held high)  
Wherever you may go  
(Never compromise yourself)  
Follow the path you believe in, and just live more!**

**(Don't say no, just live more!)  
Don't say no, just live more!  
Don't say no, just live more!**

**Live like you're always taking the stage  
You gotta keep winning or get pushed to the edge  
The war will never end  
Until only one remains standing**

**(Don't say no, just live more!)  
Will you spurn…  
(Don't say no, just live more!)  
Or will you pluck…  
The forbidden fruit?**

**The sky of the moment has its own view to see  
(The sun's burnin' red,  
Getting hotter and hotter)  
What will you use your strength to prove?  
(Only you can answer the question,  
Will you destroy or protect?)**

**When there are no trails  
(Where no one's been before)  
For you to follow  
(At the end of the world)  
Follow the path you believe in, and just live more!**

**The one who can bring an end to this conflict  
Must stand victorious above the rest  
Don't stop, don't flinch  
Follow your instincts, you're on the right track  
Just, just, just live more!**

**The wind of the moment has its own message to share  
(It's blowin' stronger and stronger  
'Till it reaches you)  
Your dreams and future may seem so far away…  
(When you've got all you can out of life,  
That's when you can stop)**

**The sky of the moment has its own view to see  
(The sun's burnin' red,  
Getting hotter and hotter)  
What will you use your strength to prove?  
(Only you can answer the question,  
Will you destroy or protect?)**

**But don't let life get you down  
(Keep your head held high)  
Wherever you may go  
(Never compromise yourself)  
Follow the path you believe in, and just live more!**

**Don't say no, just live more!  
Don't say no, just live more!**

**(shadowglen)**

**I groaned as I came to I felt a little off and after sitting up I found my dx sengoku driver right next to me which was odd as last I checked it was on me and where was the belt. Picking it up I noted the rider indicator was blank. But I froze when I saw my hand. It was now a deep purple skin color. Looking in a nearby puddle I went wide eyed. I looked like a night elf from the warcraft game but still somewhat human. I meant my eyes were still human in form at least along with my build. I still wore my outfit which was re-sized to fit my now taller height. I had no tribal markings and my hair was still in a messy way as that was the natural way my hair grew but now I had a Tommy Oliver ponytail at the back of my head and my ears were now longer and pointed. All in all I looked like a night elf with some human traits. Looking around I recognized the area as shadow glen the home Forrest of the night elves. The trees were kinda purplish and bigger than the trees back home. In the distance was the actual home of the elves a large structure built into the largest tree in the Forrest and around it was elves like me with only the females the same build as I was. The males were like body builders. I must have been taken to the start of the game. Putting my drive in my other large coat pocket I checked it to see if I still had the DJ gun which to my surprise was gone. I still had my lockseeds and the drive bay from the genesis driver though. Great I was no longer in my world and I was stuck as a night elf in the world I knew was in war. With that in mind I decided to head to the structure and try to find a way home. So there I was entering the glen when immediately im stared at by the other elves because of my structure, size and outfit. Plus that I had no markings. The fact I was still a teen didn't seem to register yet. So I approached what looked like the local shamen. The elf looked me over and narrowed her eyes. "you hold a odd power mister now tell me where you are from and what tribe you hail from while introducing yourself for I can see your not armored" said the elder. "my name is tamashii souto more known by soul to my allies I hail from no tribe and to be honest I have no clue where I am nor how I got here" I said and that much was true oddly I can't remember much besides what my items can do and what I was doing today my memory was a bit blank. I knew the history of this world but not anything else. I had realized I had amnesia through so that was a good explanation. "really child you have no idea where you are" asked the elder surprised. "yes my memory is a bit foggy all I can remember is my name and age" I replied as that much I can reveal. I checked what else I remember while the elder thought on my statement. Oh good I still remember the kamen riders so at least I can explain my driver if I bring it out. "hm young elf I believe you must speak with out current leader serene nightshade for help" said the elder who had noticed my differences just then. "but first why do you have human traits because I have not seen an elf like you before" asked the elder. "i don't know elder like I said it's possible I have memory loss" I said confused on the fact she just now noticed. That answer I gave her made whispers break out among the other elves. A certain noble night elf at the back looked at me sadly as if that not knowing my past was hard to take in. I was lead to the moon pools where a elf in white sat with a tiger like creature in a riding harness was waiting. When my escort the same elf who gave me the sad look explained my story I was brought before this serene nightshade. **

"**so you are tamashii souto correct I must admit I don't know what that name means but from what I can see you are not corrupted by the fel" said serene. "i think so as well lady nightshade but even I will admit something about him is a little off" said my escort. "oh and what might that be lady crescent" asked serene. Huh so that's my escort's name. "for one he wears clothes of human make and has some human traits no armor at all and is unarmed and yet has barely a scratch from the journey to the glen is odd and the only injury I can see is where blood has dried on the back of his head" said crescent. At that I put my hand on the back of my head and yep I felt dried blood. That made crescent widen her eyes realizing I didn't notice. "hm seems he was attacked by bandits and was lucky not to lose his life lady crescent. This would explain his amnesia and why he is unarmed as for the rest of your points that will remain unknown" said lady serene also noticing. "now tamashii please tell me what you do know about your self if your going to be staying with us" said serene turning to me. "my name is tamashii souto also known as soul to allies I think age 19 and I am quick on my feet if my build is any indication" I said trying to remember more about my self. But I came up blank. Already I seemed to forget a bit more. The only things I still remembered was kamen riders, my basic info and what I had on me. Those were what was actually solid memories I still had. I don't think they were going away so I still knew what I can do. Anything about my past besides that was gone. This was all I could say to them and that was picked up by the two women before me. They saw in my eyes that I truly had nothing more to say. Crescent winced now seeing that I truly did have amnesia guess she had a bit of doubt on that and was proven wrong. I was led to a empty room in the structure and was now sitting at the desk looking at the now night sky. What ever happens I better prepare. **

**the next day I was now learning magic to see if I was a druid. That didn't work and I was tested to see if I was of a different class. I did have skill with weapons but mostly the bow, sword, flail, knifes and crossbow. I remembered those were the weapons gaim can use with the lockseeds. It would take the local smith to forge me the basic armor for the time I was staying. But right now I heard drums in the distance. I had cleaned my hair of dried blood the night before but what I saw made a bit of memory surface. Info on the fel and what was part of that army. It was wraiths led by former night elf turned wraith Selena Roth. A archer who was killed and revived as a spirit who had possessed her old body becoming an undead and was now queen of more like her. From what I know she's against the lich king for making her that way. So why is she leading an attack on her old home in person. I quickly ran to the front line and was now next to crescent who was acting as my mentor in the glen. I then saw something among the wraiths that made me memory react again. I saw invess. It was a stag invess and that meant one thing to me. Helhaim Forrest was creating cracks to this world and as far as I know the current weaponry of the elves was not going to work on it. I had stumbled at seeing the invess apparently as crescent had saw my reaction. "tamashii you alright do you know the strange creature with the wraiths" asked crescent steadying me. "invess is what it's called it hails from another realm of reality and usually is uncontrollable unless someone holds a specific item" I explained with wide eyes I had gained a little memory back. With that I narrowed my eyes at the invess. "seems I faced them before because seeing one here has jogged a memory back" I said as I stood and walked out pulling out the driver. "Selena why are you attacking your former home on that which you hate's order and have an invess with you" I asked not taking my eyes off the invess while my new home looked at me in confusion. Selena looked at me like she saw a ghost. "it can't be my son your alive but how" asked Selena in shock. That made me and the elves look confused. I was the son of Selena when she was alive? What in the world? "pardon me but what are you talking about" I asked still not taking my sight off the invess. "tamashii souto night-walker do you truly not remember thy own mother" asked Selena with wide eyes. Okay that proved she did have some connection to me by knowing my first name and my apparent middle name. All around the wraiths and elves were not sure what was going on. It was than crescent walked up and told Selena about my amnesia. I saw Selena drop a lockseed out of shock and saw it was unlocked. It was another strawberry lockseed and I went wide eyed as I quickly called out to her. "don't let go of that lockseed or else the invess will go berserk!" but to late the invess roared and attacked the wraiths at random and was charging for the elves. I quickly put the sengoku driver onto my waist and felt the belt and clips form. Pulling my orange lockseed off the clip on my pants I unlocked it.**

**-orange- was heard and I spun it around before placing it on the drive bay while a ping noise sound as my gaim indicator appeared. Locking the lockseed into place my driver called out -lock on!- with that I pushed the cutting edge down as Japanese war drums sounded. "henshin" I shouted as the cutting edge revealed the inside of the lockseed.**

**-seiya orange arms hanamichi on stage!-**

**a zipper sounded as a portal to helhaim opened and revealed a metal sphere that looked like a orange with metal studs on it. It landed on me covering my head releasing energy that formed a blue quilted leather body suit with gold armor on the legs and lower arms while inside my head was covered by the helmet that was on my indicator. A samurai helmet attachment landed turning my visor orange and looking like a orange slice while outside the orange sparked and fell open configuring into samurai armor over my torso. With a clank it locked into place while juice like energy flew off with a splash and appearing in my right hand was the dai daimaru a scrimtar like sword with a design like an orange slice with a black hilt. I slashed the invess back with sparks flying off the invess. The wraiths and elves gasped at my new look. Unsheathing the masou saber with my left hand to dual wield I glared at the invess while Selena tried to locate the lockseed. Apparently the invess was going to claw crescent if I hadn't reacted. I glared at the invess while it tried to stand but picked up something that was nearby. I jerked as I saw it was the ichigo lockseed. Quickly pulling the tab on my saber I shot it out of the invess' hand. "oh no you don't im not going to let you evolve with that" I said with my voice now distorted by the helmet as I charged and slashed at the invess. But I was to late it had picked up the lockseed and ate it quickly becoming larger and more monstrous. I spun dodging the claw swipe and ordered the rest to back way it was to dangerous. I quickly switched lockseeds and pushed the cutting edge. **

**-seiya pine arms pulverize and destroy- was heard as I launched the now folded up orange at the invess dazing it as a metallic pineapple than landed and unfolded as a flail designed like the inside of a pineapple appeared in my hands. Swinging it I struck the invess causing more damage than what I could do in orange arms. I decided to finish it. Pushing the cutting edge once while connecting the hilts together of my weapons i heard the driver exclaim. **

**-pine squash!- **

**and jumped kicking the flail like a soccer ball. It enlarged and covered the invess' head and I jumped higher and got into a kicking position as I reached the apex. "hah pine slicer" I called as I struck creating a hole in the invess and landed in front of Selena while the invess groaned and exploded with holographic pineapple slices flying into the air and vanishing. i closed the lockseed and my armor vanished as I unlocked the lockseed and placed it back after also closing the orange lockseed. Selena just stared at me while the wraiths looked confused. Then to everyone's shock she embraced me sobbing. Apparently she really was my mother and was glad I was alive. She had explained the lich king had threatened to kill me and had me captured to get her to attack the glen. Apparently I had escaped and made my way to the glen to warn them when I was attacked and lost my memory. Apparently I was given my driver by a mysterious mage before I was attacked and was glad it wasn't stolen. I already saw that it was what was this world had done. It created a background for me on arrival in this world. That would explain why I was no longer human. Because in this world I was always a night elf. My human traits was the remnant of my past life. And so Selena was told that as long as she's no longer with the lich king she could return. She quickly agreed and had ordered her subjects to return to her kingdom and see about finding away to remove the taint the fel had on them. And now here I was with my mother as she told me of what was my life and trying to help me regain my memory. So far not much returned but now I knew she really was my mother according to a memory of her raising me before I was captured. **

**In return I told her about what I remembered of my past life. That the sengoku driver and my lockseeds must have followed my soul into this world and what I know of my armor. She did believe me about my past life seeing as her own soul was possessing her own body. Now I was looking over my lockseeds and saw that the lockseeds were still in good shape. I now wore the basic armor over my outfit except my trench coat which was over it. I was writing down the history of the kamen riders for my mother to read to know of the legacy I was part of now. I had finished it and was now handing it to mother who was staying with me in my room not wanting to lose me again. With the elder's help her body was brought back to what it looked like before she died and was preserved to make sure it didn't fall apart again. The same for the wraiths under mom's command. With them now part of the alliance we now outnumbered the fel. But the wraiths was soon replaced by invess when the lich king supplied his entire army with lockseeds. So right now we are even in power. The lich king was mad I had escaped and had freed my mother from him. **

**But ever since I became gaim crescent was now my best friend. Apparently I earned her trust protecting her from the invess. Then I found out she was the daughter of serene nightshade but was kept secret. I promised not to tell a soul when I found out. Then she bopped me on the head for the lame pun I didn't realize I made. But the good thing out of that was that I regained full knowledge of the Japanese language. Now I knew a language no one heard before. I just knew that what ever I will face in this life is going to be harder than I thought. I just hoped I would survive the trials.**

** (end chapter)**

**a/n well guys I got another story here and this time I will make sure it doesn't have the problem I been having when I post lately. I won't let the other chapters suffer either of this. Also I will put two of my stories up for adoption like my black shadows story. I just lost inspiration for them. So thank you for reading my new story and hope I can do better then this I mean it really I know I stink at fight scenes. This has been gh152 the 2nd and I will see you all in a new era ja ne!**


End file.
